greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
Air quality
Good air quality is a prerequisite for health and well-being of humans and ecosystems. About Good air quality is important for our environment. Substances we put into the air can affect the health of plants, animals and people, and can contribute to global warming. How to improve air quality Regulate the release of pollutants into the atmosphere from large industries and emissions from some large-scale food processing factories or major sources of pollution, such as transport at a national and local level. 1.Bike or walk to nearby destinations 2.Ride the bus (Metro- 513-621-4455 ) 3.Walk, ride bikes, roller blade, skateboard instead of driving 4.Plant a tree 5.Look up air pollution information on the internet 6.Read and learn about air pollution 7.Know how air pollution affects your health 8.Watch for Air pollution Information in the newspaper and on television 9.Conserve energy 10.Conserve electricity - electrical generation is a source of air pollution 11.Turn the lights out when you leave the room 12.Use cold water instead of hot whenever possible - you'll use less energy 13.Use fans to help cool - they use less energy than coolers and air conditioners 14.Reduce, Reuse, then Recycle 15.Select products with less packaging - packaging consumes energy when it's made, generates harmful volatile organic compounds when it's printed, produces carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide when it's burned, and generates greenhouse gases when thrown away in a landfill 16.Buy and use products in their non-aerosol form - propellants used in aerosol cans contribute to pollution 17.Buy and use recycled products 18.When barbecuing, use an electric or chimney-type charcoal starter instead of lighter fluid. 19.Use a propane grill when barbequing 20.Write to the major and other elected officials to let them know how you feel about air pollution 21.Join a carpool - call ( 1-800-241-RIDE ) for free information on how to start a carpool 22.Drive less 23.Maintain your car; it'll last longer 24.Rotate your tires 25.Combine your errands into one trip - a cold engine decreases efficiency by as much as 80% 26.Keep your air filter clean and get regular tune-ups - a neglected car can reduce gas mileage by 20% 27.Make sure your tires are properly inflated - you can save $130 a year in gasoline costs 28.Trade your car in for a newer model - newer cars are more efficient and pollute less 29.Don't "top off" your gas tank - by stopping at the click, you will reduce fumes that contribute to ground-level ozone pollution 30.Avoid idling - in general, turning off and starting an engine uses less gasoline than letting it idle for more than 30 seconds 31.Turn the car off while waiting in line at railroad crossings and drive-thru windows 32.Make sure your car's air conditioner is working properly - leaky air conditioners in cars are the single greatest source of chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs), a greenhouse gas 33.Clean the condenser coils on your refrigerator every few months - you can reduce electricity consumption 6% or more 34.Use your fireplace less 35.Prevent fires 36.Insulate your home to use less energy 37.Use electric or manual lawn and garden equipment instead of gas-powered equipment 38.Use latex paint to reduce fumes and clean it up with water 39.Use brushes or rollers for painting instead of sprays 40.Keep dust down when digging or moving earth 41.Garden organically 42.Plant low-maintenance landscaping 43.Stay on paved roads whenever possible - driving on dirt roads raises dust which contributes to haze and airborne particulate matter 44.Caulk and weather strip doors and windows 45.Ask your local Solid Waste District where to take leftover and unwanted paints, automotive fluids and household chemicals. 46.Go solar for home and water heating - it reduces the need to burn fossil fuel 47.Compost - you'll use less chemicals in your garden 48.Look for durability in products you buy and use, not just lower price 49.Call the Air Quality Complaint Hotline ( 513-946-7777 ) to report odor, dust, smoke complaints. 50.Share this information with others.